Accidental Ashima
Accidental Ashima is the fifth episode of Railway Show Engines. Plot In India, there was a wonderfully painted engine named Ashima, she worked on the Nilgiri Mountain Railway, she is fun, feisty and liked by many engines from her country. One day, when she and the other international engines were heading for the Great Railway Show, they accidentally stopped on Sodor, and while they all headed back for the ship. Ashima was sadly behind, and Thomas was jealous, but it wasn't long before he became good friends with her. Ashima won the shunting challenge in the railway show, though Thomas became a second winner after giving up his chance of winning. Despite that, Ashima is more then happy to help out wherever needed. One foggy day at Brendam Docks, Cranky was lifting an engine off a ship, she was based off a Nilgiri Mountain Railway X class, Cranky strained as he tried lifting the engine. "Wow, this engine weighs a ton." he commented. "Yah, just be careful right?" reminded Salty. Cranky just scoffed. "I know what I'm doing." he retorted. Then a feminine Indian voice came from the mist. "Please be careful, I don't want to fall." she said. Cranky was surprised, but snorted. "I'm always careful!" he snapped. Salty was stern. "Yah, whoever it is, be welcome." he said. "Okay, okay." huffed Cranky as he lifted the engine onto the rails. When Salty looked at the engine, he gasped, it was Ashima, Salty had remembered seeing Ashima when she missed the ship after it accidentally came to Sodor, and while Thomas was being jealous, Salty began to mimic Thomas by saying he was Thomas. "Yah, hello there." Salty tooted. Ashima brightened a smile. "Hello." she whistled. "I remember you." Salty oiled. "You were the engine that was on that big ferry heading for the Great Railway Show, but it accidentally stopped here, and you missed the boat yah, and Thomas was jealous, so I had to mimic him to stop him being jealous." said Salty. "Yes, I remember." tooted Ashima. "How are you?" "Yah, great matey, well should I say... missy." chuckled Salty. "I really want to see Thomas again." Ashima puffed excitedly. "Well, Thomas isn't here at the moment." said Salty. "Okay." said Ashima. "But where am I supposed to go?" asked Ashima. "It's so foggy." "Well..." Salty thought careful. "Well I'm sorry to say, but... I don't know." Ashima sighed sadly. "So I'm lost?" she asked. "Lost?!" exclaimed Salty. "You're not lost, it's just you need to follow a directive route." The dockside diesel told her. "Oh, right." Ashima silently puffed and she steamed away. "Good luck." called Salty. Ashima was puffing down the line, more fog was rolling in, she was worried. "I won't be able to find my destination." she sighed. Luckily, her lamp shone brightly with her eyes staring into the fog, then she saw an engine pass her. "Oh, hello Ashima." The voice said. Ashima could make out that voice. "Is that Emily?" she thought. "Yes, it's me." Emily said. Ashima was pleased to see her. "Oh hello Emily, haven't seen you since our encounter at the railway show." "I know." steamed Emily. "How have you been?" "Very well." replied Ashima. "You?" "Good." Emily answered back. "But, do you know where I'm supposed to go?" she asked nicely. Emily thought, then she had the answer. "I think uh... Knapford Yards." she said. "But where's that?" Ashima asked. "Uh, just go straight down and turn on the second track when you reach the junction." Emily explained. "Oh okay, thanks Emily." Ashima whistled as she rolled away into the fog. "Goodbye Ashima." Emily called. "I have got to tell Thomas this." she wheeshed. Ashima approached a junction, she thought carefully of what Emily had said. "Go down the second track." she thought carefully. "I think that's what she said." And Ashima puffed down the line. The fog was rolling in more and this time, it was more deep, so Ashima couldn't see anything in front of her, just the light of her lamp shining through the valley. "Must get there." she said worriedly. She carried on chuffing, but then she entered a yard and bumped into a truck. "Woah!" Ashima cried. "I wonder what that truck's doing there." Ashima hadn't realised that she had arrived at Knapford Yards, it was too foggy to notice. "Am I here?" Ashima thought, but no engine was around. Ashima sighed. "I'll guess I'll have to stay here until somebody arrives." she sighed, so she puffed into the yard and did nothing. Meanwhile at Dryaw station, Thomas was there dropping off passengers when Emily steamed in. "Thomas! Thomas!" she cried. "What, what is it Emily?" Thomas asked. "You'll never believe who's come back." Emily puffed excitedly. "Oh, let me guess, is it Gator?" Thomas asked. "Nope." Emily chuckled. "Is it Yong Bao?" "Nope." "Is it... oh I give up, what is it?" asked Thomas. "Don't you know, Ashima's come back." said Emily. "Ashima?" Thomas exclaimed. "Oh, she's come back. That's good." "Oh, I love Ashima." said Annie. "Her beautiful paint really admires me." commented Clarabel. "Where is she now, Emily." Annie asked with excitement. "Oh uh, I saw her chuffing down the line when I was heading to the docks. I'm guessing she's lost in the fog." Emily sighed. "Oh, that's worrying." remarked Thomas. "I do hope she finds her way." "I guess she will." Emily whistled and she puffed away. Thomas thought carefully. "Where was Ashima supposed to go?" he thought. "I want to see Ashima again, I really do." said Clarabel. "Same here dear." said Annie. "I would too, but I'm just worried." Thomas sighed. "I hope she finds her way." "Oh, I'll bet she will." said Annie. "She's only been on Sodor once." added Clarabel. "Well, you two do have a point." steamed Thomas. Then the guard blew the whistle and Thomas chuffed away, still feeling worried about Ashima. "Hope she finds her way." he worried. Back at Knapford Yards, Ashima waited for someone to arrive, but there was nobody, she sighed sympathetically. "I'll be in big trouble now." she worried. "Where's Thomas? Where's Emily, where's..." Then she heard something. "Who's that?" she wondered, she looked only to find Diesel shunting trucks in the yard, he bumped the trucks hard, the trucks hated being bumped. "Ow! Ow! Stop it Diesel!" they cried. Diesel just scoffed. "I don't have anytime for you stupid trucks to play tricks." he scowled. "Sorry." said one truck sarcastically. "Was that sarcasm?" Diesel asked. "N-No." lied the truck. "Well, get moving you idiots!" Diesel snapped, bumping the trucks hard. Ashima was surprised. "It's that diesel that played that trick on Thomas that time when he was heading for the railway show." she said. "He also likes bumping trucks around?" She decided to pull up against Diesel, she blew her whistle. "What are you doing?" she asked being quite stern. Diesel just scoffed. "Oh, it's you, that lost engine that came here when you were heading for the railway show. Why are you here?" Diesel asked rudely. "You played that trick on Thomas with those other diesels." Ashima huffed. "But that wasn't me, Thomas decided to pull them and the other diesels started pushing him, why it's my fault?" Diesel asked. "Well, you thought of the trick." Ashima huffed. Diesel just scowled. "Get away from me!" he hissed. "I have shunting to do." Ashima felt hurt, but even though she had arrived at her destination, nobody was around. It wasn't long before the fog had finally cleared, Ashima was still waiting in the yard. "Oh, now the fog's gone, will somebody see me?" she thought to herself, then she saw the Fat Controller. "Ah, there you are Ashima." he said. "Where have you been?" "Oh uh, I thought you wanted me hear sir." Ashima puffed. "No, I didn't want you here." The Fat Controller said. "I wanted you at Knapford." "Oh, but Emily said I was meant to come here." Ashima puffed. "Oh, I see." said the Fat Controller. "She said she thought, so I don't think it's her fault." Ashima told him. "It's okay Ashima." said the Fat Controller. "But here's what I want you to do, you are to help Thomas on his branch line, he has loads of passengers and not all of them can fit in his coaches." The Fat Controller explained. Ashima was excited to see Thomas. "Yes sir, of course." And Ashima whistled away excitedly. Ashima was on Thomas' Branch Line and she pulled up in Maithwaite. "Hello Thomas." said Ashima. "I'm come back to help." Thomas chuckled. "I see." he said. "How it's been Ashima?" The blue E2 asked. "Very well thank you." Ashima responded. "What about you?" "Oh like usual, doing my normal jobs of working on my branch line." Thomas said. "Okay." said Ashima. "Sir Topham Hatt sent me here to help you." "Oh yes, he did." said Thomas. "There might be some branch line coaches over at Dryaw Goods Yard, so you can help deliver passengers." "Oh, thanks Thomas." said Ashima. "And she puffed away to fetch her coaches." Ashima arrived at the goods yard at Dryaw and waited for the shunter to couple her up, and then she steamed away. Thomas and Ashima worked hard on the branch line all day, they collected and dropped off passengers without resting, they were having such fun. "This is fun." Ashima commented. "I have to agree." chuckled Thomas. "It's always busy when there's passengers around." "I agree." said Ashima. "But there's loads more back in my country." "Really?" Thomas asked. "Yes indeed." said Ashima, then she puffed away to the next station. Ashima was chuffing along the line, she saw a junction up ahead, Ashima didn't know which track to go down, there was two tracks, one track was leading to the next station on the branch line while the other led to Arlesburgh, she didn't know which was meant to be Thomas' Branch Line. "I'll go down this line." she puffed, so she went down the line heading for Arlesburgh instead. Ashima passed a field of cows. "Wow, this is fascinating." she remarked, then she was heading for Arlesburgh Harbour. Ashima's jaw dropped in amazement. "How I've ever seen anything like it." she steamed to herself, she hadn't realised that she was on the wrong line. "Oh, hello there." said Oliver who was chuffing past. "Who are you, are you even supposed to be here?" "Oh, my name is Ashima, I came from India." she said shyly. "Oh, but what are you doing here?" The 14xx auto tank engine asked. "Oh, I'm helping on Thomas' Branch Line." Ashima told him. Oliver was confused. "This isn't Thomas' Branch Line, this is the Little Western Branch Line." Oliver puffed. "Little West... what?" Ashima was confused. "Yes, you're on the wrong line." Oliver huffed sharply. "Oh, right." Ashima blushed and grinned sheepishly. "But... where am I supposed to go?" Ashima asked. "Go back to the junction you came here from." said Oliver, rolling his eyes. So Ashima backed away onto the junction and headed down the right line towards Ffarquhar. Meanwhile at Ffarquhar, Thomas was dropping off passengers, he wondered where Ashima had got to. "That's strange, she's supposed to be here." Thomas thought. "She hasn't got lost again has she?" asked Annie. "I hope not." worried Thomas. "I haven't seen her since I was at Balladrine." "Something must have happened." said Annie. "Indeed." agreed Clarabel. Toby was at the platform and overheard Thomas. "What's wrong Thomas?" Toby asked. "Oh Toby, an engine from India named Ashima has arrived on Sodor and she is helping me on my branch line, but I can't find her anywhere." Thomas explained. "Oh, don't worry." said Toby. "I'm sure she'll show up eventually." "I do hope so." Thomas muttered. But then he heard a whistle, it was Ashima, who had finally arrived at the station. "Sorry Thomas." Ashima apologised. "I went down the wrong track." "It's okay, Ashima." tooted Thomas. "You're new to this railway, you still need to learn about directions and such." "Thomas is right." said Toby. "Every new engine needs to learn directions." The wise tram engine steamed. "Oh, okay." said Ashima, she pulled up alongside the station platform and waited for her passengers to disembark. After that, Ashima puffed away, followed by Thomas. Ashima however was approaching another junction, but this one was way more confusing, there were more tracks, with there being three altogether. Ashima was puzzled. "Which one? Which one?" she thought. Then she had the answer. "I'll go down this left track." she said, but this time, she was approaching the Main Line. Ashima was chuffing along the Main Line, Murdoch was pulling a goods train and saw who was up ahead. "Fizzling fireboxes, who's that?" Murdoch thought, he slowed down until he was nearly touching the buffers of Ashima's brake coach. Murdoch was cross. "What are you Main Line engines doing here?" he asked. "Oh uh, sorry." said Ashima, she tried to speed up, but she wasn't as fast as she could only go 19 mph. Murdoch grew impatient. "Hurry up!" he grunted. Ashima tried her best to speed up, but she just couldn't, but then there was trouble. Up ahead, Hank was pulling a passenger train along the line, he usually had to wait for Murdoch to puff past with his goods train, but Ashima was trundling slowly along the line. Murdoch grew even more impatient, but was lost in words. Hank saw Murdoch up ahead. "Murdoch, look out!" Hank cried. Murdoch saw Hank approaching. "Oh no, quickly you silly tank engine, hurry up!" "I'm trying." said Ashima worrying even more. But as she finally made it, it was too late, as Murdoch started to move, Hank applied his brakes, but he crashed right into the goods train, Hank charged off the tracks in surprise, but luckily nobody was hurt. "Murdoch, I thought you would've passed by now." groaned Hank. "It wasn't my fault." said Murdoch. "Some tank engine was right in front of me, it looks like a new engine, but I've never seen an engine like it." "Okay, but I'm derailed." moaned Hank. "And so's my goods train." said Murdoch. Ashima could not believe what she had done. "I've... caused an accident!" she cried. "I've never caused an accident before, I'll get in big trouble, quickly... hide!" and Ashima raced off in panic with her coaches. The passengers were surprised. "Is this Gordon's express?" One man said sarcastically. "Don't you mean, she's going fast as Gordon's express." said another. "Were on the wrong line." complained another passenger. "Such a bad railway." "Indeed." agreed another passenger. Meanwhile back on the branch line, Thomas was unaware of Ashima's absence, he was too busy working hard. Annie however wondered where Ashima was. "Clarabel, do you know where Ashima is?" she asked. "No I don't." responded Clarabel. "Not at all." "Oh, I do hope she's okay." worried Annie. "Same here." agreed Clarabel. "Thomas, do you know where Ashima is?" asked Annie. "Ashima?" Thomas exclaimed. "Wait, Ashima? Where's she gone now?" Thomas thought, he was beginning to feel cross. "She's done nothing, but just constantly disappearing, what is she up to?" "Thomas, that is no way to talk about a lost foreigner." scolded Annie. "She doesn't know all the lines." added Clarabel. "Well I know, but it's just getting annoying that she's constantly disappearing when she has to help me." puffed Thomas. "Perhaps Thomas, you should go and look for her." Annie suggested. "Me, look for Ashima? But she could be anywhere." Thomas moaned. "Well, you are Ashima's friend, aren't you?" Clarabel asked. "Yes of course I am." puffed Thomas. "Well, you should go and look for her." said Annie. Thomas sighed. "Okay, I'll go and look for her." And he backed away to find Ashima. Meanwhile, Ashima was hid in Knapford Sheds, she refused to come out. "Oh, I'll be sent back to India once Sir Topham Hatt finds out." she said worriedly. No engine was around, so she wasn't seen by anyone. "It's good nobody's around." Ashima puffed. Thomas looked all over the Main Line for Ashima, he couldn't see her anywhere. "Where could she be?" Thomas thought. "Anywhere?" "She probably came down this line when she reached the junction." said Annie. "Indeed." agreed Clarabel. "Well, you're probably right." said Thomas, but as he looked ahead, he could see Hank derailed and so were some of Murdoch's trucks. "I wonder what's happened?" Thomas thought, he stopped to investigate. "What happened Hank?" Thomas asked. Hank sighed. "Some engine was puffing right in front of Murdoch and she was so slow, Murdoch had to wait for her, plus causing me to crash right into me." The American engine explained. "She was like no engine I've seen before." explained Murdoch. Thomas was surprised. "That must be Ashima." he thought. "But Ashima would never cause an accident." "Well, she has now." said Murdoch overhearing Thomas thinking to himself. "I'll go and check." said Thomas, and he chuffed down the line to find Ashima, he couldn't see her. "Ashima is definitely lost." worried Thomas, then he heard a whistle, it was Trevor the traction engine, he was helping to clear a field nearby. "Hello Thomas." said Trevor. "Hello Trevor." Thomas tooted. "Is there any chance you've seen a brightly coloured engine come down here?" The blue E2 asked. Trevor thought carefully. "Well I'm sorry to say, no I haven't." He steamed. "Then where could she be?" Thomas thought. After searching nearly the whole Main Line, Thomas sighed, he couldn't find Ashima anywhere. "Ashima's gone." he puffed. "I can't find her anywhere. But should I give up?" "No Thomas, I'd say you should carry on." insisted Annie. "Okay." muttered Thomas, and he continued on. Thomas was approaching Knapford Sheds. "I doubt Ashima will be there." he puffed. "But I'll check anyway." Ashima was still hiding inside, she hadn't been seen at all, she was safe, but then she heard a whistle, she gasped. "Is that Thomas?" she thought. "Has he come with Sir Topham Hatt? Oh no!" Ashima cried. Thomas stopped in front of the sheds, he looked into the shed and saw a pair of eyes looking at him. "Ashima?" Thomas exclaimed. "There you are." Ashima gulped. "I've been looking everywhere for you, why are you even hiding here, you should be helping me." Ashima sighed. "I went down the wrong line by accident." she said. "And I caused a little accident down at the junction." Ashima explained. "I saw the accident myself." Thomas puffed. "And Murdoch said about a brightly-coloured engine in front of him, was it you?" he asked. Ashima sighed. "Y-Yes..." she stammered, "it was me, but please don't tell Sir Topham Hatt, or else he'll send me away." Thomas was so confused. "Ashima, what are you talking about?" he asked. "No engine will get sent away just for occurring an accident, it was an accident." Thomas comforted. "I know Thomas, but I've never caused an accident before, not even in my own railway." Ashima told him. "I see your point." said Thomas. "But anyway, let's go and fetch Rocky so he can clear up the mess." "Okay." said Ashima and the two engines steamed away. After collecting Rocky, Thomas and Ashima puffed along the line and brought Rocky to the accident. "Don't worry Hank, I've brought Rocky to lift you back on the tracks." said Thomas. "Thanks Thomas." said Hank. Harvey had also arrived to help lift Murdoch's trucks back on the track. Finally, Hank was lifted back on the tracks. "There you go Hank." said Rocky. "You're back on track." "Thanks everyone." said Hank. "Now I'd better get going, I'm already late." And Hank steamed away as quickly as he could. Ashima sighed. "I'm sorry for causing this accident." she said. "I'm just new here." "It's okay." said Murdoch. "I understand you were only a new engine and you still need to learn directions, but you'll learn soon." he said. "I know." said Ashima, feeling much better. "Right Ashima," said Thomas, "shall we get back to my branch line?" "Yes of course Thomas." said Ashima and the two engines puffed away, they brought Rocky back to the rescue centre and headed off for the branch line. But as the two engines arrived at Dryaw, the Fat Controller was there, he was quite disappointed. "Ashima, you should know not to hideaway after causing an accident." he said. "I know sir." said Ashima. "I'll promise not to do it again." "She has been useful on my branch line sir." said Thomas. "Really?" asked the Fat Controller. "Yes sir," said Thomas, "can she stay on my branch line for a while?" The Fat Controller thought. "Why yes of course." he said. Ashima was pleased. "Thank you sir." she said. "Anyway, carry on with your work." said the Fat Controller. "Yes sir." said the two engines and they continued to work. From that day on, Ashima decided to learn the routes on Thomas' Branch Line, she got better at it each day, but she also learnt something that she shouldn't ever hideaway after causing an accident again. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Oliver * Emily * Murdoch * Hank * Ashima * Diesel * Salty * Annie and Clarabel * Rocky * Trevor * Cranky * The Fat Controller * Harvey (does not speak) * Yong Bao (does not speak) * Porter (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Rajiv (flashback; cameo) * Vinnie (flashback; cameo) * Raul (flashback; cameo) * Shane (flashback; cameo) * Frieda (flashback; cameo) * Axel (flashback; cameo) * Gina (flashback; cameo) * Ivan (flashback; cameo) * Etienne (flashback; cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Kirk Ronan Junction * Knapford Yards * Dryaw * Maithwaite * Balladrine * Arlesburgh Harbour * Ffarquhar * Ffarquhar Junction * Knapford Sheds * Knapford (mentioned) * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Railway Show Engines Category:The Adventures on Sodor